O sonho revelador de um Narcisista
by Alyss-sama
Summary: Gene decide que está na hora de Naru acordar para "uma certa realidade", e então quando vê seu irmão caindo no sono: aproveita para lhe mostrar algo bem interessante. O que Naru fará em meio a esse sonho insano? MaiXNaru


Ghost hunt não me pertence, apenas estou pegando os personagens emprestados para fazer essa fic!

Espero que gostem e que comentem...

Depois de mais um caso exaustivo, Naru sentou-se no sofá de seu escritório... Precisava dormir, tinha certeza disso... E logo estava caindo em um sono profundo e extremamente ilógico.

Encontrava-se numa imensa floresta de cogumelos, todos do tamanho de casas... E eles falavam...

- Precisa correr Naru-chan, se não vai se atrasar! – Gritou um deles.

Naru olhou o cogumelo com o pior de seus olhares assassinos...E respondeu irritado:

- E para que eu me atrasaria?

O cogumelo riu de forma debochada:

- Para a aula, é obvio, seu menino malcriado! – Disse levemente irritado, antes de mudar de cor.

- Aula? – Replicou Naru, pensando em que tipo de brincadeira estranha era essa que estava acontecendo.

E foi então que um imenso buraco se abriu sob seus pés e ele caiu, caiu e caiu mais ainda...

Finalmente parou: caído sobre terra fofa e úmida, lá estava Naru, o narcisista. Ele piscou os olhos confusos e então viu Mai o encarando risonha.

- Hei, Naru? O que aconteceu, hein? – Disse entre risos.

Naru analisou bem a situação e prosseguiu cautelosamente, sem saber o que pensar.

- O que você acha? – Disse irritado.

- Acho que você é mal-encarado de mais pra ser realmente irmão do meu namorado! – Falou dando de ombros. - Mas vocês são idênticos, então não há como contestar né? – Disse lhe estendendo a mão.

Foi aí que Naru notou que estava no chão, mas espera aí... Mai e Gene eram namorados? Que loucura era essa? Gene estava Morto. Encarou Mai, sério, e por fim levantou sozinho: ignorando a mão da menina. Logo estavam caminhando: Mai na dianteira, guiando Naru.

-Mai? – Disse cauteloso.

-Sim? – Respondeu encarando a "cópia" de seu namorado.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Disse, Naru, sério.

- Para a aula do professor Houshou, não é obvio? – Disse o olhando, confusa.

Então Houshou era professor nesse mundo insano no qual ele estava?

-Entendo... E onde está Gene? – Perguntou, Naru, a encarando.

- Aqui, Oras! – Respondeu, Gene, saindo detrás de um imenso carvalho. – Espero que ele não tenha dado trabalho, Mai! – Disse se aproximando dela e lhe dando um breve selinho.

Naru olhou aquilo atônito, Gene beijando Mai: aquilo era irritante... Mas não deveria ser não é mesmo? Qual o problema... Bem: Não tinha lógica, só podia ser isso. Gene logo se virou para o irmão sorrindo como sempre.

-Hei, Naru!- Disse segurando a mão de Mai, firmemente. - Não fique de cara feia, assim parece que esta com ciúmes!

-Ciúmes? Apenas acho que deveria ser mais discreto... – Disse virando a cara para o outro lado, que comentário estúpido fora esse lançado por "Gene"?

Então o sonho se tornou mais estranho ainda: Apareceram John e Masako de braços dados, sorrindo como dois idiotas. Eles logo avistaram os gêmeos junto de Mai e ambos sorriram e acenaram animadamente.

- Há quanto tempo, né pessoal? – Indagou, sem graça, o loiro.

- Ficamos felizes ao saber sobre seu namoro com Mai-san! – Masako completou, docilmente, para Gene. – Meus parabéns! – Disse por fim.

- Obrigada... Isso realmente me anima: Dizem que um namoro abençoado por Masako-chan sempre dá certo.

- E agora podemos marcar encontros conjuntos, né? Eu e Gene mais vocês dois! –Mai disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Parece ótimo, Tanyama-san! – Disse com as bochechas corando um pouco, pensando em como seria beijar o namorado na frente de outras pessoas... Ele provavelmente também ficaria sem graça... Mas seria divertido, não seria?

Naru analisou aquilo com cuidado: John e Masako, juntos? Era ilógico: ele, logo, constatou... Mas não o irritava nem um pouco...Diferente de Mai e Gene que estavam se beijando, agora. Por que aquilo o irritava?

Gene então olhou para trás, com um sorriso debochado.

- O que foi Naru, está com ciúmes não esta? Eu sei que esta!- Completou rindo enquanto segurava a mão de Mai, firmemente. – Se você tivesse sido rápido poderia ser você segurando a mão dela agora!

-Maldição, que sonho irritante! – Naru pensou consigo.

- Que nada, Naru-chan não se importa com esse tipo de coisa! – Mai disse, melancólica, começando a chorar.

Droga, porque ela estava chorando? – Pensou Naru. - Que desagradável, quando saísse dali proibiria Mai de chorar na sua frente. – Concluiu mentalmente, por fim.

-Que cruel Naru! – Disse Masako em tom de reprovação.

- Naru... Você desistiu muito fácil não acha? – Reprovou John.

Certo...Ele estava recebendo conselhos amorosos de um padre?De um padre? Sua cabeça doía, com várias e várias vozes gritando... Tudo girava e por fim ele deu de cara com o sorriso zombeteiro do irmão e, antes de acordar, ouviu bem nitidamente:

- Naru eu estou morto, mas isso não quer dizer que você não tenha concorrência... Você percebe? Se não correr alguém vai roubar ela de você e então você não vai gostar nem um pouco não é mesmo? Corra por ela!

E então ele acordou do sonho, haviam vozes por perto... Mai... Ela estava falando com um jovem, devia ter a mesma idade dela... Parecia... Sim, era um dos últimos clientes, era o filho do homem que pedira ajuda deles...Ele estava agradecendo pela ajuda... Estava visivelmente cantando ela, uma cantada? Naru levantou do sofá naquele mesmo instante, tudo estava claro. Deu uma desculpa, e o afastou de Mai, quando já estava com ele na porta disse bem claro.

- Fique longe da minha propriedade! - E então concluiu com o pior de seus olhares assassinos. - Não ouse se aproximar da garota do chá! – fechando a porta em seguida.

Logo estava de volta, junto com Mai... Iniciando a conversa do século...

- Mai?- Disse sério.

- S Sim? – Perguntou gaguejando um pouco, confusa.

- Eu não gosto que mexam com o que é meu, ainda mais sem permissão. – Disse se aproximando até ficarem bem próximos.

- Como assim? – Pronunciou confusa.

- Estou dizendo que... Você já admitiu que gostava de mim uma vez... E... – Já estava ficando sem graça, então pulou algumas etapas. – Você é minha propriedade, entendeu? – disse como que termina assunto.

- Nem um pouco... Esta dizendo que estamos namorando? – Indagou sem acreditar, já com as bochechas rubras.

- Acho que é esse o nome que se dá! – Disse dando um sorriso maroto, antes de juntar seus lábios aos dela.

Nem é preciso comentar que ele se tornou um namorado bem ciumento, não é mesmo? E daqueles que adoram provocar a concorrência...


End file.
